In accordance with the prior art, electrical channel systems utilizing bars or rods on which the conductors, usually in the shape of flat wires are supported with their associated junction boxes are in general bulky. Furthermore, complicated devices are utilized to mount the junction boxes onto the bus bars. Additionally the bus bar devices of the prior art and their related junction boxes are specifically shaped with mutual engaging members in order to establish an interconnection of the junction boxes with the channel in only a single direction.